What Do You Know About True Love?
by elsannatho
Summary: Anna and Elsa are happy together as a couple, each sure that they have found their other half before another newcomer, a prince of the Southern Isles, shows up and threatens to take over Arendelle, among other things. Will they make it through as a whole, or will violence and hardship tear them apart? WARNINGS: incest, smut, dark themes. Later chapters are M. Read, enjoy, review!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you _mean, _yes?!" Anna shouted, her voice magnified in the large, almost empty dining room.

"You asked for my blessing, and I'm giving it to you," Elsa replied calmly, gritting her teeth. "_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel!'" _her old mantra echoed through her head.

"You've got to be _kidding _me, Elsa!"

"He's your true love," Elsa said flatly. She didn't even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, all she knew is she had to get Anna away from her, away from these perverted thoughts that she was just barely holding back from turning into actions.

"Is he? Do you _really _believe that?" Anna asked.

"Don't you?"

"No!" Anna exclaimed.

"Then why did you come here in the first place, to ask for my blessing in your _marriage_?!"

"Because I needed to hear you say _no _Elsa! Because I needed to know that you didn't want to let me go! That you would never, ever let me go again! Because I _love you_!"

"Anna, what do you know about love?" Elsa hissed, not in anger, but in fear; however Anna didn't know that.

"More than you obviously! All you know is how to shut people out, like you did to me for 13 years before this and like you've been doing to me, _again_, for the past two weeks!"

Something inside Elsa snapped. "More than me? _More than me_?! _Everything _I've _ever _done to you has only been to protect you! Do you think I locked myself in my room for 13 years because I _wanted to_? Do you think I refused to touch anyone, not because I was scared, but because the thought simply _repulsed me_? It filled my heart up when you asked me to build a snowman with you, _every day_, from behind that door, only for it to shatter once more every time I forced myself to stay quiet, to ignore you. It killed me every single day knowing that I wouldn't see you again, _couldn't _see you, would never be able to watch you grow up. But I did it anyway, because you're the only person I've ever loved this much, and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you for the second time."

A stunned silence followed up Elsa's outburst. Then, finally, Anna spoke.

"Y-you love me? I mean, as m-more than just a s-sister?"

"_Yes_, Anna. It's wrong, it's disgusting, immoral, perverted, but _yes_. More than anything," Elsa said, in tears by now, just barely holding herself back from sobbing.

And then something distracted her entirely from sobbing. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips was working against her own cool ones. Anna, her sister, was kissing her. Then it sunk in. _Anna_ was _kissing _her. Elsa, tilting her head slightly down, started to tentatively kiss back. And then something just clicked.

Elsa responded passionately, opening her mouth and running her tongue along Anna's bottom lip, requesting access. Anna granted it, eagerly sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth and truly tasting her sister for the first time after dreaming of it for months. She tasted fresh and cool, like peppermint, but there was warmth there too, and a hint of chocolate, Anna decided. She tasted like winter.

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away. Anna whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but looked up into Elsa's deep blue eyes. They were darker than normal, and filled with an insatiable hunger, a _need_. And it was all directed at Anna.

Anna's gaze went to her sister's swollen lips, and said, "Your bedroom. Now," in a husky voice that was filled with desire. Elsa only had to nod once before taking her hand and practically dragging her up the stairs and through the halls, towards her chambers.

The Queen threw open the doors, crossed the room with Anna still in hand, and shoved her back onto the soft bed. Then she was back on top of Anna, and their lips crashed together. Anna rolled her hips up to meet Elsa's creating a friction that both of them craved. Elsa moaned and pulled her lips from Anna's, before diving back in and nibbling her sister's neck, kissing until she found the pulse.

"E-elsa..." Anna moaned. "Clothes off-_Aaah-_now," Anna managed to say in between cries of pleasure. Elsa pulled up again and waved her hand, causing her dress to melt away, leaving her in only her undergarments. She then reached her hands out and scrambled to unbutton and slip of Anna's dress.

Anna reached up to unclasp Elsa's bra and Elsa did the same for Anna. They both sat back and stared, each overwhelmed by the other's beauty. Elsa, with her smooth, pale, flawless skin, gorgeous platinum blonde hair and full breasts, Anna with her adorable freckles, breathtaking teal blue eyes and flat, toned stomach.

"A-anna..." Elsa moaned. "You are _so _beautiful," she said, before latching on with her cool mouth to one of Anna's nipples, a hand coming up to cup the other breast. Anna arched her back and muffled a scream, the feel of Elsa's lips on her breast overpowering all other distractions. Elsa continued to kiss lower, trailing a path down Anna's abs, before finally arriving above her center. She dragged Anna's panties down slowly, teasing her, and eventually they came off completely. Elsa hovered above Anna, eyes transfixed on the glistening sight before her.

"Anna, are you completely sure about this?" Elsa questioned, always ready to put Anna's feelings before her own.

Anna's only response was to wrap her arms around Elsa's head and pull her down.

Elsa dragged her tongue in one long stroke from Anna's slit all the way up to the bundle of nerves at the top. Anna whimpered, wanting more. Elsa brought her hand up and slid two icy fingers inside her sister, and Anna moaned and trembled. She started moving them in and out slowly, and Anna moaned again. Then Elsa latched her lips on Anna's clit and started sucking, and Anna screamed, and started bucking her hips uncontrollably against Elsa's face. Elsa pumped her fingers faster and faster, increasing the pressure, while continuing to suck Anna's clit.

"Elsa I-I'm about too-_Aaahhh_!" Anna screamed and climaxed as Elsa suddenly curled her fingers inside of her and twisted. "_Elsa_!" The Queen continued to pump two fingers in and out of Anna, decreasing her pace, helping her sister ride out her orgasm, before stopping completely and lifting her face to look Anna in the eye. Anna, her face flushed, smirked, before flipping the girls so that she was on top. "Your turn now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed in from the window across from Elsa's bed, shining a spotlight on the two girls wrapped up in each others arms. Elsa woke up first, and shifted so that she could gaze at Anna, events from last night running through her head.

Anna opened her teal blue eyes to find royal blue eyes gazing back at her. She smiled and snuggled into her sister, nuzzling her neck affectionately, making Elsa laugh.

"Elsa g'back t'sleep," Anna groaned.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa grinned mischievously.

"But the sky's not even awake yet..." Anna looked back up into her sisters eyes and groaned again. "Fine..."

Elsa laughed and dragged her wild-haired sister out of bed. "C'mon! I wanna see the sunrise too!"

"I like you in the morning," Anna said. "You're not all queenly and regal yet."

Elsa blushed. "Oh really? And was I all _queenly and regal _last night?"

Now it was Anna's turn to flush bright red. "Well... I guess you're _okay _at night as well," she teased.

"Good enough for me!" Elsa laughed. "Now c'mon! We've got a snowman to build!"

When they reached the ballroom the sun was rising. Elsa started to fill the room with snow, making Anna laugh in delight. Anna could see her sister's magic everyday (which she usually did) and still be amazed by it, she would never get tired of it. She'd never get tired of anything about Elsa.

The girls spent the entire morning in the ballroom frolicking in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, and having a snowball fight (which Elsa eventually won by forming a huge snowball with her powers and having it chase Anna around the room before exploding over her head). They stopped only because Anna's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble.

"Is someone hungry?" Elsa questioned with a playful smile. Anna blushed and nodded.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Anna said and grinned.

**A/N Mostly fluff. Actually, not mostly. It's all fluff. I'll update again today I think. I do have a clear direction I'm going in with this story, if you guys want me to continue it. Leave me reviews, I'd love to know what everyone thinks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna stood at Elsa's door and hesitated, the old fear that there would be no answer resurfacing. She never thought she'd be in this position again, afraid to knock, but with the recent..._developments _in her relationship with Elsa she didn't quite know where they stood. Anna had been standing there for quite some time when she heard a faint sob coming from inside the room. "That's it_,_" Anna said. "I'm going in." She burst through the door without knocking to find that the whole room was frozen, and there was Elsa, knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing, with a ring of ice spikes around her.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Elsa it's alright, your okay..." she said as she crossed the ice-covered floor carefully. She eventually reached Elsa, but her sister didn't seem to notice and continued sobbing. Anna stepped around the ice spikes, still careful not to fall, and gathered Elsa up in her arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Elsa you're okay, you're safe, nothing's going to hurt you. I'm here."

Elsa just continued sobbing into Anna's shoulder, and Anna let her. She started to calm down a bit, and Anna gently lifted her chin up with one finger, looking her in the eye. "Elsa, what happened?"

"Oh, Anna, it was terrible," she cried. "Y-you didn't freeze when H-Hans swung at me with the sword and he-Anna you were dead!" she gasped. "And it was all m-my fault..."

"No no, sweetie look at me. I'm right here, I'm alright, I thawed remember? I'm alive, we saved each other. Han's is back in the Southern Isles, hopefully rotting in jail. Everything's fine."

"Anna... Will you stay with me tonight?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I'd love to." Anna slowly led Elsa back over to the bed, the ice now thawed, and the girls climbed under the duvet together. Elsa lay with her back pressed up against her sister, Anna's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too Elsa, forever and always." Anna relaxed and heard Elsa's breathing steady out, before falling asleep herself. When they awoke in the morning, both at the same time, they were in the same position they fell asleep in.

**A/N Awww poor Elsa. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Elsa?" They were on a walk early in the morning, a little _too _early for Anna, but her sister was going to be in meetings all day, so this was the only time they had to spend together.

"Hmm?" Elsa replied absentmindedly.

"What are we?" Anna asked. "I mean, I guess we're not just sisters anymore, because sisters don't do... _that_, not that we're not sisters at all, we are, but I mean are we something more? I'd like to be. I mean if you want to be. If you don't want to be then we don't have to but I mean it'd be nice and-"

"Anna."

"Sorry..." Anna sheepishly said. "You know how I get when I'm nervous."

Elsa giggled, a hand (a bare hand, Anna noted with glee, still only used to seeing her sister with gloves on) coming up to cover her mouth. "I know Anna... In response to your question though, I'd like to be something more as well." She tilted her head down to Anna's and gently kissed her.

Anna smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too. Anna, as much as I'd love to just spend the whole day with you, I have to get to my first meeting with the council now."

"Okay," Anna replied and pressed a chaste kiss to her lover's cool lips. "Have fun!"

Elsa smiled ruefully, "I won't..."

Elsa was finally in her last meeting of the day, the one she had been nervously anticipating for months now, ever since the Great Thaw. She was meeting with her royal advisors to discuss an upcoming visit from one of Hans' brothers, Prince Edmund, second-in-line to the the throne for the Southern Isles. He was visiting to formally apologize for his brother's behavior. Elsa didn't understand why this couldn't be done from separate countries, and she would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't suspicious that there was some underlying, darker motive towards the visit. She didn't fully trust the Southern Isles yet, she probably wouldn't ever again. She sighed, lost in her own thoughts, when a voice jolted her out of her worried daydreaming.

"Queen Elsa? Your opinion on the matter?" her royal advisor Kai asked

"Ah... That sounds..." She struggled to come up with a neutral answer to the question she hadn't heard. "...Promising."

"Very good. The ball will be set for the night after Prince Edmund's arrival."

"Well, if that is all then I suppose the meeting is adjourned. Does anyone have any other pressing issues for me to attend to at the moment?" A silence followed her question. "Wonderful." Elsa rose and, following her royal advisors, exited the room only to almost run straight into Anna, who at the moment was sliding down the banister of the biggest spiraling staircase in the castle.

Elsa jumped back. "Anna!" She cried, her voice taking on a scolding tone. "What are you doing?"

"Well I had to do _something _while I was waiting for you to come out. Plus, this distracts me from my rumbling stomach. It's like I haven't eaten all day! So can we eat dinner now?"

"Anna!" Elsa said for the second time today. "It's almost 9:00 at night! You could have eaten without me, you know."

"But I didn't want to. I wanted to wait for you, lover," She teased.

"Anna, not in public," She hissed. "Nobody can know about us, the people will revolt, we'll be kicked out, you'd be in danger!" Elsa's eyes widened as she fully realized, for the first time, the consequences if someone found out that their relationship went beyond that of normal siblings.

"Sorry, Elsa. I'll be more careful," Anna said, eyes downcast.

"Hey," Elsa said, nudging Anna's head up with her index finger. "It's okay, I'm not mad. But we do need to talk about something."

"What better place to do that than the dinner table? C'mon, let's go eat!" Anna yelled as she dragged Elsa towards the dining hall. Elsa laughed as she got pulled along, earning the wide-eyed stares of the servants that they passed in the hallways. They were used to seeing Anna laughing and running through the halls, but Elsa had always been the regal one, walking gracefully and not revealing many outward signs of emotion. They passed Gerda in the hallways as well and the servant smiled at the girls. She was more of a mother figure than a maid, seeing as she was the only servant who had known about Elsa's powers and taken care of her during her 13 year period of isolation. And she was always the one responsible for comforting Anna when she just couldn't understand why her sister started ignoring her all of the sudden. It was nice to see them finally together, best friends once again.

"So..." Anna started when they were halfway through their soup. "What did you want to talk about?"

Elsa frowned. She really wished she didn't have to tell Anna this, but she deserved to know. "Prince Edmund of the Southern Isles is paying a visit to Arendelle to express his family and country's regret over their younger brother's behavior towards the Queen and Princess of Arendelle," Elsa recited from memory of what she had heard Kai say in the council meeting.

Anna's jaw dropped, thankfully over her bowl, and some soup dribbled out of her mouth. "What?! _Why_? Why can't he just apologize from his own damn country?!"

"I don't know, Anna, but he's coming in two weeks and there will be a ball the night after he arrives," Elsa sighed. "Trust me, I'm just as upset as you are, but-"

"A ball? Why are we celebrating this?" Anna snapped.

"It wasn't my idea Anna!" Said Elsa, trying to remain calm.

"But you're the Queen! Can't you just tell him to stay in his own country? For all we know, he could be just as bad as that...That _despicable _brother of his! What if he's trying to take over Arendelle as well?"

Elsa froze, one of her worst fears showing on her face.

"That's what you think he's trying to do, isn't it? You think he's not coming just to apologize, but to take over Arendelle and kill us."

Elsa hesitated, but Anna already knew, so she might as well say it. "Yes, Anna, I don't think he's coming just to apologize. I'll need your help with my work in preparation for his arrival, as I will need to inform Captain Jones of my thoughts and help prepare his armies in case the worst does happen."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you need me to do. But...Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa replied gently, knowing this was a vulnerable subject for her sister.

"I-I'm scared. What if he tries to kill you, or Kristoff, or Olaf or me?"

"I won't let him. I promise, Anna, I will do whatever I can to keep you, Kristoff, and Olaf safe, as well as the rest of Arendelle."

"And you? Elsa, I don't want to lose you again. I _can't _lose you again, I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"I know, Anna. We're all going to be fine."

"Promise?" Anna whimpered, looking into her sister's eyes.

"Promise. Now we should get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

**A/N Surprise! Prince Edmund is paying a visit to Arendelle. As always, review and tell me what you think! I'm planning for this to be a rather long story, so don't be surprised.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Edmund. I do hope you thoroughly enjoy what Arendelle has to offer during your two week stay here. I will have a servant show you to your quarters; afterwards, the Princess and I would be delighted to dine with you in the Great Hall."

"We would?" Anna muttered under her breath, quietly enough so that only Elsa could hear.

"Yes, _we would_," Elsa replied back, also under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last bit. Would you mind repeating yourself?" The Prince almost demanded in a rather pompous voice.

"Don't worry, it's nothing of your concern," Elsa bluntly stated, already fed up with the prince's attitude. "_He was rather like a peacock_," Elsa thought. "_An especially vain one with puffed up feathers_." "Now, as I was saying you are welcome to dine with the Princess and I tonight. However, you must be rather tired from your journey no doubt? I was informed that your vessel ran into rough seas. It's _perfectly _all right for you to just dine in your room and retire earlier."

"Surprisingly, I'm not that tired at all. You can expect me in the dining hall at 6:00."

"Actually, Queen Elsa and I dine at 6:30. So unless you'd prefer to wait 30 minutes before the meal, _alone_, I suggest you arrive at that time," Anna said abruptly. It was the first sentence she had spoken to the prince since his arrival, all throughout the conversation she had just been sulking and glaring at the prince's shoes.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, Prince Edmund, she is not feeling well. However, she is correct in this instance, we do dine at 6:30. I have royal matters to attend to before dinner."

"Ah. My apologies, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna. If I may ask, what royal matters?"

"No, you may not ask. They are strictly confidential. We will see you at 6:30 sharp in the dining hall." With that, Elsa and Anna turned their back on the prince and walked back to the palace, leaving him stunned.

**A/N You know what my favorite thing is? Reviews! What do you all think of Prince Edmund so far? I promise, next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Edmund was fuming. No one _ever _talks to him like that. He was Prince Edmund, second in line to the throne of the Southern Isles! He deserved more respect, especially from the ruler of a tiny kingdom such as _Arendelle_. Oh well, he supposed it was for the best. He also had _royal matters _to attend to. Prince Edmund smirked. "Altii!" He called to his personal servant and snapped his fingers. "My bags. Now."

"Yes, Prince Edmund," Altii sighed and collected his master's many bags. Altii recognized a servant walking into the palace of his own descent, Finnish, and asked him where Prince Edmund was staying in his native language, as he was not completely fluent in the common tongue yet. "Hei, sir, tiedätkö missä prinssi Edmund tulee pysyä?"

"Kyllä, sir, prinssi Edmund tulee pysyä huoneessa yhdessä, haluan näyttää sinulle," the servant said, saying that Prince Edmund would be staying in guest room one and that he would show them the way.

While Altii was unpacking the Prince's bags for him, Prince Edmund was sitting at the desk in the guest room, reading a letter from his father that he had been instructed to read upon his arrival in Arendelle.

Edmund,

By now you will have arrived in Arendelle, the puny city that they call a kingdom. However puny it may be, I need to take control of it. Because of the embargo that they have placed on trade with The Southern Isles, we are losing valuable resources in ice and timber. These resources are two of the most important in times of war, which we are planning to enter soon if you succeed in Arendelle.

Do not fail me. The Southern Isles future rests in your hands.

Your father,

Julius IV, Emperor of the Southern Isles.

Prince Edmund scoffed. His father was one of the most self-centered, pompous men he had ever known. Second only to his older brother, Prince Julian V. Oh well, in order to impress his father and potentially be named heir above his older brother, it was vital that he go above and beyond in this mission. It was his last chance to impress his father before he chose the next ruler of the Southern Isles on Christmas day in two months. In fact, since his father was so bent on war with Corona (and eventually, the world), he would give him an unstoppable war weapon. He had heard rumor of Queen Elsa's infamous powers over ice and snow, how she could sink entire fleets of ships with one thought, how she could impale a man with one flick of her hand. He would force her to accompany him back to the Southern Isles, and become his personal killing machine.

His royal affairs complete, he walked down to dinner.

Elsa and Anna arrived at the Great Hall at precisely 6:30, to find Prince Edmund already waiting for them.

"Prince Edmund! I do hope you haven't been waiting long," Elsa said smoothly.

"Oh, no, not long at all I assure you."

Elsa gestured to the servants to bring out the covered platters of food, the kingdom's finest: roasted goose in plum sauce, chicken liver paté with bruschetta, and many other exceptional dishes.

"Why, this looks fantastic! I hope you didn't go out of your way to produce this for me. You are already doing more than enough, with the ball and such. After all, this I _am _visiting to present a formal apology to the kingdom of Arendelle, and especially you, your Majesty, and you, Princess Anna," the prince stated.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Elsa lied through her teeth. "Shall we?"

"Please, let's start." The three uncovered the dishes, with Elsa taking only a few choice morsels, Anna piling her plate high with anything she could reach, and Edmund also piling his plate. "Now, Queen Elsa, I would assume that Arendelle is in dire need of fruit and exotic spices ever since the embargo placed on trade. It would please my father greatly if we could come to some sort of an arrangement that involved lifting the embargo."

"On the contrary, Arendelle is doing quite well in terms of exotic spices and fruit. We increased our trade with The Lucia-Cristo Islands, and they have supplied both in great quantities, more than the Southern Isles ever could," Elsa coldly informed the Prince. "We are actually doing better than we have ever done _because _of the embargo, and that being said, I have no interest in lifting it under the same trade terms as before."

"Well then. Actually if you'll excuse me, I'm beginning to tire. You were right," Edmund conceded. "The journey _has _exhausted me."

"Oh that's _fine_," Anna chirped. "Perfectly fine! Please, go rest up. We wouldn't want you to miss the ball tomorrow night, after all!"

Once Edmund had risen and left the room, Anna turned to Elsa. "Thank god, Elsa! I thought he'd never leave! You sure showed him," Anna laughed. "Did you see his face when you told him that you wouldn't life the embargo? He was completely shocked, it's like no one has ever told him 'no' before!" she said with glee.

Elsa giggled. "I know, I'm pretty awesome, right?" she said slyly.

"You sure are Elsa. Talking to people, and... Other things," she smirked.

And with that, the girls got up and left the dining hall as well, heading towards Elsa's bedroom.

**A/N Please please please please please review! I want to know what y'all think of Edmund. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Elsa, I have nothing to wear to the ball," Anna groaned.

"What do you mean, nothing? You have so many dresses, I'm sure you can find _something_," Elsa said.

"Trust me, I've looked. They're all in the wash or just not right!"

"Let me take a look." Elsa crossed the room from her seat on Anna's bed and opened up her closet. "Hmmm..." she said as she inspected the inside. "You're right! You really do have nothing to wear."

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Anna. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" said Elsa patiently. "_I think I know what's coming_..." she thought.

"Can we go shopping?" Anna pleaded.

"_Knew it_," she did a mental fist pump. "Sure, Anna. I think it's about time I took a few hours off, anyways. I _have_ been working a lot."

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you Elsa! Now come on, let's go!" Anna raced through the hallways, Elsa struggling to keep up. She had no idea Anna was so fast! Elsa had always assumed that Anna's clumsiness transferred into running, but apparently not. Elsa flicked her hand to create a path of ice for her to slide on, making the run a bit easier, but Anna was still far ahead.

"Anna! Wait up, we have to tell Kai that I'm taking the day off!" Anna came to an abrupt stop, but Elsa's momentum, along with the ice, continued to carry her forward. She flailed her arms in the air, trying to stop, but she was too late and crashed into Anna, both of them landing in a heap on the floor with Elsa on top.

"Um...Elsa? A little eager there, aren't you?" Anna questioned, surprised at being knocked over.

Elsa blushed. "Um, well it was an accident, I didn't mean to land on top of you, not that I don't like being on top! I-I mean I don't, I mean I do! But I don't want to right now, I mean I do, wait what? See what I meant was, now isn't an appropriate time with us being, you know, right in the middle of the hallway and everything. I mean, um... Sorry?"

Anna laughed and reached up and pecked Elsa on the lips. "It's okay, Elsa, calm down! Although, it is nice to know that I'm not the _only _one who rambles when I'm nervous."

"Yeah, you got me I guess..." Elsa mumbled and, if it was possible, turned an even brighter red.

"And it's also nice to know that I'm not the only one who can turn into bright red at a moments notice! It actually looks pretty on you though, it's more of a pink shade, which looks good with your pale skin. I just turn into a kind of weird spotted tomato, which is because of these stupid freckles," Anna grumbled.

Elsa reached her face down and kissed Anna's cheek, right where Anna knew her freckles were clustered. "Your freckles are beautiful," she murmured, looking Anna right in the eyes.

"If you say so..."

"I mean it Anna! I love them," Elsa said, and Anna promptly turned into a "weird spotted tomato" and pouted. "And you know what else I love?"

"What?" Anna mumbled, still upset about her freckles.

"You," Elsa said, and she leaned down and kissed Anna.

"I love you too, Elsa," she smiled. "Now let's go shopping!" Elsa smiled, and got up off of her sister. Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her through the castle, "Come on, come on, come on!"

Elsa was struck with a strange sense of déjá vu, a memory from before her self-imposed isolation. Actually, it wasn't just one memory, it was many: every time Anna woke her up because the sky was awake and she wanted to play, she would drag Elsa through the hallways, shouting with excitement. This was just like from when they were kids.

When the girls got to the marketplace, Elsa marveled at all of the sights, sounds and smells all around them. Although she had been to the marketplace a few times, she was still struck by the sheer energy bouncing all around them. After having spent 13 years cooped up in the castle, only leaving her room when it was completely necessary, Elsa was still used to a quiet and calm atmosphere. The market was the downright opposite, and Elsa loved it. Anna dragged her to her favorite clothing store, and eventually she was deciding between a purple knee-length ball gown, or a red floor length dress. "What do you think Elsa? Red or purple?" she asked as she held the two in front of her, side by side.

"I think purple Anna. Purple looks fantastic with your hair and your skin tone."

"Purple it is then!" The girls went up to pay the man working at the front of the store. As Anna lay the dress out on the wooden surface to pay, the man bowed low.

"Your majesties, a pleasure to have you in my store. I hope you found everything you were looking for with ease?"

"Yes, of course. You have a wonderful store here," Elsa complemented.

"Why thank you, your majesty! We import our fabric special from Corona, only the best for Arendelle," the man said while beaming with pride.

"I'm sure," Elsa replied, both of them giving the man a smile as they walked out.

"Elsa let's go to the chocolate shop!" Anna said as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Elsa laughed loudly, earning a few curious stares from the people around her, and said, "Okay, Anna. Let's go get some chocolate."

After a few more hours of exploring the marketplace, the girls arrived back at the palace, many bags (and a few pounds of chocolate) in hand.

"Queen Elsa! Where on Earth have you been?" The girls looked up to see Gerda bustling towards them, a stern look on her face.

"Sorry, Gerda, we got a little caught up at the marketplace," Elsa grinned with a pointed look at the bags they both carried.

"Well then," she huffed. Then her look changed from stern admonition to a loving smile. "It's good to see you girls outside, having fun again. But you must hurry! The ball is in one hour, and..." Gerda said and inspected the girls dress. "Look at you! All dirty. Go get ready, hurry up, hurry up!" she said as she bustled them towards their chambers.

**A/N All fluff :) The ball is next. For the people who like reading frick frack there might be a little of that coming your way;) As always, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stood nervously beside Elsa in front of the throne in the ball room. Although she knew that she and Elsa were back to being best friends again, lovers, even, and that there were no secrets between them anymore, this situation was a bit too close to the first ball Anna had even been to for comfort.

"Hey... Elsa?"

"Yes, A-" Elsa started to reply before they were rudely interrupted by Edmund.

"Your Majesties!" He said before bending down to kiss the back of Elsa's hand, which she unobtrusively wiped on her dress afterwards. "Queen Elsa, may I have the honor of being your first dance?"

Elsa grimaced and started to groan, but she quickly caught herself and changed it to a cough at the last minute. "Of course," she grimaced before allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

"So, Elsa-You don't mind if I call you Elsa, do you? After all, I feel we _have _known each other for some time."

"Actually, _Prince _Edmund, we've only known each other for two days, if that," Anna cooly said. "So I think Queen Elsa would be more appropriate, especially in a public setting such as this."

"Ah, but with everything I've heard about you from my younger brother Hans-he is on house arrest for a year, after all, so I'm around him a lot-anyways, as I was saying, with everything I've heard about you from Hans, I feel as if I know you! And of course, with all of the good things that I've heard about your kingdom, I feel as if I could run it right now!"

Elsa's eyes snapped up to meet Edmund's arrogant ones, searching them for a clue as to what he was talking about. She knew something wasn't right, there must be a double meaning as to what he is saying. What it was, Elsa thought she had an idea but she needed to search Edmund's rooms before she was sure. "Actually, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I think I might retire to my rooms for a while. If you could send my sister up as well, please. Excuse me," Elsa said as she brushed past Edmund and walked as quickly as she could without drawing unwanted attention.

She was halfway towards her rooms, intending to meet Anna there and inform her of the situation before they went to search Edmund's rooms, when Anna caught up with her. "Elsa!" she huffed, out of breath from her run through the castle. "What's wrong, why did Edmund tell me you weren't feeling well? I know that's a lie, you were having fun before Edmund asked you to dance," she said. Then her eyes widened. "Did he hurt you?!"

"Anna."

If he hurt you, he better be praying right now because so help me God-"

"_Anna_."

"I will _murder _that bastard-"

"_Anna_!" Elsa snapped. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine, but the kingdom might not be. We need to go to Edmund's rooms and search them. Now. I'll explain on the way, but we have to hurry, the ball is about to end and-"

"Tell me on the way," Anna said before she started walking with Elsa by her side. "So what's wrong?"

"It's Edmund," Elsa said. "He's up to something, I swear. I think he means to take over the kingdom, but I have to be sure before I even think about what to do about it."

Anna's eyes widened. "What? I mean, I know you had your concerns about him, I did too, but... This? This is too much."

"I know," Elsa said. "Trust me, I know."

They arrived at Edmund's doors and Elsa had brought out her keys when Anna said, "Why don't we just tried the door? It might be unlocked." They tried it, and to Elsa's surprise, it was.

Elsa laughed out loud, strange for the situation the girls were in at the moment. "I knew he was a pretentious peacock but I never expected that he'd leave his rooms unlocked. He must be more arrogant than I thought!"

Anna grinned and led the way in. It was nice to see that her sister still had a sense of humor, even when faced with a potential problem this big. They were in the midst of searching the room, Anna rummaging through the desk drawers and Elsa looking through the Prince's bags, which he had not bothered to unpack himself (probably assuming that a servant would be sent to do it), when Anna noticed a locked box on the desk. "Hey, Elsa! I think I found something, but it's locked. Can you blast it open with your powers?"

"That's not a good idea, Anna. Remember, if my theory is correct and Edmund is planning a takeover, it's essential that he still think we know nothing about it. It will be too obvious that I've been searching his rooms if I blast a locked box open."

"Oh..." Anna said, dejected. "Well then how are we going to get it open?"

"Don't worry, I've got an idea. Hand me one of your hairpins, will you?" Elsa requested. She took the hair pin from Anna and pushed it into the lock, and started twisting. "This might take me a while, I need you to go outside and look for-" Elsa paused when she heard a faint click. "Never mind! That was easier than I it usually is," she said, while Anna just looked on in amazement. "What?" Elsa asked. "I do have skills other than reading and ice powers, you know."

"Right," Anna said. "I know. I just... That was really cool! But let's open up this box and see what's inside," she said as she grabbed the box from Elsa and opened it. "Huh. That's funny," she said and frowned at the box.

"What?"

"It's a letter. That's it. Why would someone keep a _letter _under lock and key?"

"Open it up and let's see why."

"Oh. Right." Anna took the letter out from the envelope, and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the first few sentences, and then she froze, eyes wide, but she continued to read until she was barely holding back her sobs. "Elsa...Y-you need t-to read this."

"Anna? Are you okay? What's wrong, what does it say?" Arms shaking, Anna silently held out the letter. Elsa shook her head. "We should go back to my room Anna. And then I'll read it." When they got to Elsa's chambers, Anna sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall, while Elsa sat beside her and started to read.

**Edmund,**

**That is brilliant. Truly son, your brilliance is the only reason I know you are even related to me. This idea is above and beyond what I expected. Taking control of Arendelle, and their ice and timber resources, that was a good idea. But ****_this_****! **

**The girl will be an ****_invaluable _****weapon in our war against Corona.**

Elsa's eyes widened, but she continued reading with dread, hoping not to see what she knew what was coming next.

**Corona's fleet is our biggest enemy in this war, but if she can truly do what the rumors say, we won't have to worry about that anymore. She will sink the fleets with a single thought, just as the rumors say. She will impale Corona's armies with ice, rain hail down on them, and freeze them until they die. She will be my killing machine. And the best part? It will be her own choice.**

**For we ****_will_**** make her choose. Choose between the life of her citizens, and her own. Choose between the life of her friends, and her own. And best of all, choose between the life of her sister, and her own. But it won't be just her sister's life at stake. No, we won't kill the Princess Anna. **

A tear rolled slowly down Elsa's cheek and her hands started to shake violently, but she continued to read the horrible letter.

**If she refuses to come with us, we will take Anna instead. She will be our prisoner, ours to do what we will with. We will whip her until she begs for mercy, but we will not grant it. Bruise her and break her bones until she begs for death, but we will not grant it. No, we will keep her on the edge, hovering between life and death, every day, rotting in our prisons for the ****_rest of her life_****.**

**All this and more, if Elsa refuses to submit to the power of the Southern Isles and become my personal killing machine.**

**Your father,**

**Julius IV, Emperor of the Southern Isles**

The letter drifted down from Elsa's hand down to the floor. She stared blankly at it, her mind refusing to comprehend what she read. She slowly shook her head, eyes wide, her whole body violently shaking. "A-Anna..." she said, but then her eyes hardened. She had to be strong, she had to get through this, for her sister. "No. This isn't going to happen. I won't...I won't let it," she said determinedly. "I promise," she said. Her face had no emotion in it, but her voice gave her away as it shook slightly.

Anna wrapped Elsa up in a hug, pressing her face into the crook of Elsa's neck, shaking. "Elsa," she said, her voice muffled by Elsa's neck. She lifted her head up and stared into Elsa's eyes. "You can't go. You're not going. I don't know what I'd do without you Elsa!"

Elsa stared back at her sister, teal blue eyes barely holding back an onslaught of tears. And then she did the only thing that could accurately convey her emotions in that instant: she crashed her lips to Anna's. Lips working together, tears streaming down both of their faces, the girls fell back onto Elsa's bed and broke apart for air. Lying on their sides like that, foreheads pressed together, each girl's eyes locked with the other's, Anna felt safe again, if only for a moment. "It's going to be okay, Anna. Everything is going to be okay. We'll make it through this together." Elsa wrapped the smaller girl up into a hug her lips pressed to the top of Anna's head. "I promise."

**A/N Okay sorry, I know I said there was going to be frick frack but I needed to get this chapter done and honestly, I'm not that comfortable writing it. I know, the first chapter and everything, but that took a lot. But please, review! And don't worry, I really despise sad tragic endings. And character deaths. But I like writing angst, as you can probably tell. So there will be that. But I promise, happy ending and NO CHARACTER DEATHS. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa woke up with her arms still wrapped around Anna. For a moment she was happy, overwhelmed with love for her younger sister, but then her eyes stumbled across the tear tracks still staining her cheeks and the events of last night rushed back to her. "Oh my god," she murmured, the sheer _weight _of it all feeling like it was going to crush her thoughts. Then anger took over and she jumped out of the bed. "I'm going to _kill _that son of a bitch!" she growled. She was about to get up and leave the bed, but she looked back at Anna and realized, "_I promised I'd stay with her. If I leave now, she'll think I..._" Refusing to finish that thought, she crept back into bed. She tried to do it quietly, so she didn't wake Anna up, but as she pulled the duvet back up and over her chest Anna started to stir.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly as she stretched to wake herself up. "Elsa?" she sat up and looked at her sister, confused. "Shouldn't you be in a meeting or something?"

"It's Sunday, Anna. It's my day off," she reminded gently. She wondered if Anna had even come to terms with what they had discovered last night. "Anna-" she hesitated, gathering her thoughts before taking the plunge. "Last night..."

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll figure everything out," she said quickly.

"But that's just it! Anna, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry, I'm trying to think about where to go from here and I just have no idea, I'm sorry..." Elsa said desperately as her royal blue eyes started to fill with barely held back tears.

"Hey! It's _okay _Elsa. We'll be fine. You don't have to know exactly what to do all the time, you're not alone in this. You have me. We'll get through this together. I love you, and I'm _not _going to give you up to some scumbag of a prince who thinks he can just come into Arendelle and take my true love prisoner," she said determinedly.

Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna. "Thank you," she said, looking into her eyes. "I'm just so used to having to handle everything on my own, I'm not used to having help," she admitted.

"Well you better get used to it fast, because I love you and I'm _not _going anywhere."

Elsa gave her a small grin. "I love you too, more than you know," she said earnestly. "And I'm really glad I remembered to return the letter to Edmund's chambers. But what do you think we should do first?"

"Well, I think we should talk to Kristoff. I think he'll have some good ideas about what to do. I also think we should tell Kai, just to start. And we'll all figure something out together," Anna suggested.

"That makes sense. We should get dressed and go find them now, okay?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and they climbed out of Elsa's king sized bed. Elsa walked over to her closet and pulled her nightgown over her head, baring her smooth white skin, clad only in her undergarments. She started to dig around in her closet, looking for a dress to wear, as she wasn't in the mood to create an ice dress. She turned to Anna, two dresses in hand, unable to decide between them. "A-" Elsa stopped and smirked. "Babe, you're staring."

Anna grinned. "Well who wouldn't, if they had you for a girlfriend?"

Elsa's face turned slightly pink but she smiled softly at Anna. "I love you, Anna."

"Love you too Elsa. And I think you should go with the light blue one," Anna said, already predicting what her sister was going to ask her.

Elsa nodded and slipped the dress over her head. "Let's go find Kristoff, and then we'll talk to Kai."

They found Kristoff in the stables, feeding Sven his daily carrots and softly singing to him. "Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think I'm right?" he sang in his normal voice before switching over to his reindeer voice. "Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you; every one of them's bad, except you!"

"Kristoff!" Anna called while Elsa just stood there listening, looking confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Kristoff sings to Sven. And has conversations with him."

Elsa turned a curious gaze onto Kristoff, but Kristoff just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "What can I say, it helps him digest his carrots!" he explained. "Now, what can I do for you ladies?"

Anna sighed. "We need your help with something."

"Okay... What's wrong?"

"Not here. Come with us to get Kai and then we'll explain to both of you together. I don't want to repeat it twice, there's to big of a chance that someone will overhear us and then we'll have an even bigger disaster on our hands," Elsa said.

"Um, okay?" Kristoff said, looking slightly puzzled.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff found Kai in his office, getting ready for the day. They knocked, and Kai opened the door. "Ah, Your Majesties and Kristoff! What can I do for you today?" he asked cheerily.

"We need to talk," Elsa said as she walked in and locked the door behind the three. "It's about Prince Edmund. He's trying to take control of Arendelle.

"And take Elsa prisoner and use her as a weapon of mass destruction," Anna interrupted.

"His father said that they would take Anna prisoner and torture her for the rest of my life if I refuse to come with them."

"Which you _are _going to do."

"Not if I have to choose between you and me! Anna, they can't hurt me if they want me to be useful. They have no qualms against hurting you, as was illustrated by the letter."

"But they'll use you to destroy cities and people's lives! And you'll never see Arendelle again. Or me."

"I can handle that, as long as you're safe!"

"But I _can't _Elsa. You promised you'd never leave me again!"

"Anna, I have to! For the good of the kingdom, and you!"

"Don't you remember the last time you shut me out so that I'd be safe?! That didn't exactly turn out well for the kingdom, _did _it Elsa," Anna said sharply.

Elsa winced, but meanwhile the two men just stood off to the side, Kristoff looking even more confused than before and Kai just as much as Kristoff.

"Wait, _what_?" they said together.

Elsa sighed heavily. "Edmund is attempting to take control over Arendelle for our ice and timber resources, and take me prisoner as a war weapon to use against Corona and eventually the rest of the kingdoms."

"This is bad, this is very, _very _bad. The Southern Isles has five times the navy Arendelle has, and while Arendelle has more foot soldiers than the Isles, that won't help us against boats and cannons... What do you think we should do, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna?"

"I don't know."

"That's why we're here." The girls said in unison.

"What do you suggest?" Anna asked.

"Let's call a council meeting. I'm sure _someone _has an idea."


	10. AN

This isn't another chapter! Sorry for those expecting an update. I might update later in the day, but don't expect a lot because I'm on vacation with my family right now.

Okay here's what I wanted to say: Things are gonna be getting pretty serious in the upcoming chapters of What Do You Know About True Love, so there won't be much fluff. But I'll try to write more one shots to give you guys a break from the angst ;)

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing. This is the longest I've stuck with a story in... Forever. But I'm seeing it through to the end! Thanks for your support!

-Grace


	11. Chapter 10

Edmund paced through across the brick patio in the castle gardens, twirling a coin across his fingers. This was a nervous tick of his, and he had been doing it since he was small. Because he had been doing it for a while, he had become quite good at it, and could now do it in motion without looking. He never dropped his coin, unless something scared him badly.

It wasn't really a nervous tick anymore, it was more like a calming mechanism. And he could definitely use a calming mechanism right now. He had practically grown up with Altii, in fact the older man had looked after him until the young Prince was old enough to look after himself. At that point, he had taken Altii on as his servant. He didn't trust a lot of people, but he trusted Altii with his life, which is why it was even more absurd to Edmund that the man would betray his trust in such a way.

Because his trust had most certainly been betrayed, in one of the most detrimental ways possible. His letter had been opened. The most recent letter from his father, while it had been resealed, had been opened, and by none other than Altii himself. It was vital that his plan be known to no one but his father, and he wasn't sure if he trusted Altii enough anymore to keep it secret. If the Queen found out about this-

"Prince Edmund!" A voice jolted him out of his thoughts. The Queen's voice! Edmund swiftly turned around and thrust the hand with the coin behind his back, fingers always moving, coin always jumping from one to the next and back again.

"Your Majesty! What can I do for you and-" he stopped as he caught a glance behind Elsa. "The whole of your royal cabinet?"

Elsa snapped her fingers and a man came from behind her, one that Edmund had not noticed. And, Edmund noticed with fright, he was carrying a pair of handcuffs. Edmund swiftly clenched the coin in his fist and held it tight. "Your Majesty, what is the meaning of this?" he asked in outrage as his hands were cuffed in metal behind him. "_Surely she couldn't know_..." he thought as his hand began to move the coin again.

"Unstoppable war weapon?" Elsa asked. "Surely you didn't think we were that naive," she said flatly.

A faint clink was heard on the brick and Edmund watched in shock as a gold piece slowly rolled across the patio, coming to a stop at the Queen's feet.

"_I dropped the coin_," was Edmund's last thought before he felt a sharp pain against his temple and blacked out.

Altii was in shock. While he had known that Prince Edmund was not necessarily a nice man, he had never known the true extent of his mean streak. He knew that the Prince had abandonment and neglect issues, stemming from when his mother had died when the boy was merely thirteen. After Queen Eliza had died, the King had begun to ignore Edmund and his brothers, really everyone except the Crown prince, only ever paying attention to the other princes when they did something wrong.

The Prince strived to control anything and everything, and that was part of the reason he was hell bent on controlling Arendelle. But Altii's opinion was that Edmund was so fixated on pleasing his father, only ever wanting his attention, that he was willing to do anything to impress the man.

"_So yes_," Altii thought. "_Yes, I do understand the motives behind Edmund's actions. But that doesn't mean he deserves any sympathy. After all, I was practically a father figure to him when he was growing up, but how does he repay me? He treats me like shit, ordering me around like he owns me_," Altii realized. "And I don't want to put up with it anymore," he said out loud.


	12. Chapter 11

The Queen was just walking out of her last meeting on Saturday when Altii approached her.

"Y-your Majesty," he said while he bowed, a bit put off by the glare Elsa shot him. "Firstly, I wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for my master, Prince Edmund's, actions. I know that you will most likely never be able to trust the Southern Isles again and really, neither will I. Which brings me to the second thing I was going to say. Queen Elsa, I would like to do everything I can to help you if needed, with this... situation and all others to come," he stated and the Queen looked a bit confused. "I would like to become a servant here, in the palace, so that I may help Arendelle in any way that I can," Altii further clarified.

"Altii, I'm not sure if-"

"Wait!" he said. "I-I mean, um, excuse me Your Majesty. Terribly sorry for the interruption, but before you say anything please let me explain myself," he requested and Elsa gave a quick nod. "I've known the Prince since he was merely a little boy. I trusted him with my life, and many other people's lives. I never, not once, suspected that he would do such a thing to anyone. And I made a promise, years ago, that I would do everything in my power to stop him if he does something bad. Please, let me uphold that promise," he begged. "I can tell you a lot of information. They trust me over there, the Southern Isles, I mean. After he was taken away, I went to visit the Prince and he told me everything. Your Majesty, they have ships stationed in the fjords. I don't know how many, I don't know what kind or how many cannons they have or where they are, or what they are planning to do but all of these things and more I could find out for you if you take me on to be a spy of some sort during these times," Altii almost begged. "And if I prove myself, I'm hoping that you will take me on as a servant afterwards," he concluded.

"Well, after that monologue I'm not sure I have a choice," Elsa said with a rather fake, wary smile. "Thank you, Altii, for your consideration. I'm sure you will be very useful in this situation. Now if you'll excuse me, my sister has requested my presence in her chambers," she said, gracefully lying her way out of the uncomfortable situation her mistrust of anyone from the Southern Isles had placed her in.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Altii said while bowing. "And... Your Majesty? Thank you. I won't disappoint, you'll see," he promised.

Elsa walked swiftly down the hall, worry from the conversation she had just had taking solid form in the tears streaming down her face. She found herself in front of Anna's doors, hand raised to knock, but she hesitated. She wouldn't, _couldn't_, burden her sister with more of her troubles. What would her father say? "_Conceal, don't feel_," the old sentiment ran through her mind as she slowly lowered her hand and sank against the door to the floor, the floodgates that were her eyes opening as violent sobs racked her body. It was there than Anna found her.

"Elsa! Oh my god, Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen? Come in, here, sit on my bed," Anna exclaimed as she ushered the sobbing girl over to the bed. Anna sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl, silently trying to console her with her actions. Slowly, the sobs died down as Anna held Elsa in her arms until Elsa just sat there, sniffling. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked gently, trying not to push her sister too far too soon. When Elsa nodded, Anna sat up and tried to give her sister some breathing room. But that didn't work, as Elsa seemed to panic when the girls were separated and latched back onto Anna. "Shh, shh, Elsa it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

With those words, Elsa started crying again. "That's just it, Anna. With Hans, I lost you. You were gone, frozen solid. It's a miracle that you're here today, with me. I never want to have to feel like that again," Elsa sobbed, burying her face into the younger girl's neck. "I don't know what to do Anna, other than turn myself in and surrender."

"Elsa, look at me," Anna said, gently tilting Elsa's head up to look her in the eyes. "To be honest, I don't know either. I don't know what to make of Edmund, what to make of this whole situation. I know that you're scared: of losing Arendelle, about your-our-subjects getting hurt, about losing me. And the truth is, I'm scared too. I know that this whole situation is indescribably awful, believe me when I say I know. But you know what?" Anna asked, taking Elsa's icy hands gently within her own, trying to convey her feelings in the way words can't. "We've been here before, Elsa. We've been here before and we made it through. Can you imagine what our lives would be like if it weren't for those few days, with Hans? You'd still be in your room, I'd still be in mine, and we wouldn't be in love. Something _good _came out of that situation, and something good is going to come out of this one as well," she said before leaning down to kiss Elsa.

The older girl hungrily returned the kiss, undoing Anna's two braids and feverishly running her fingers through the redhead's silky hair. The kiss quickly turned into something more as Anna turned and pinned Elsa down to the bed, pressing hot, open mouth kisses against the girl's neck and collarbone. Anna scattered marks all over her sister's neck, kissing each one before moving on to the next. These quick actions meant more to Elsa than Anna knew; it told her that this wasn't just sex, that Anna loved Elsa and Elsa loved Anna.

Anna trailed a line of kisses down Elsa's neck, until she reached the first button of the Queen's dress. She slowly reached her hands up to undo each button slowly, making sure the tips of her fingernails brushed the older girl's chest each time. "Anna," Elsa groaned, "Please, no teasing."

"Tell me what you want, Elsa," Anna said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Y-you know, Anna _please_," she said as her sister finished unbuttoning her dress and started brushing her fingers over Elsa's breasts, just barely missing the peaks.

"What do you want, Elsa?" the girl asked as she continued her teasing.

"Anna, fuck me," Elsa shuddered.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_," Anna grinned before attacking Elsa's breasts with her mouth, taking one erect nipple into her mouth and sucking hard while reaching a hand up to cup the other one at the same time.

"A-Anna!" Elsa cried as she arched her back and thrust her chest up to meet the younger girl's ravishing mouth. She groaned when Anna's mouth left her breasts but was cut off when a pair of warm lips crashed against hers, as Anna's hand drifted down until two fingers were thrusting in and out of Elsa, hard and fast. "Ah, keep going Anna _yes_!" The two fingers continued thrusting until a third was added, and when Anna brought her tongue down to flick at Elsa's clit, she came to a strong climax.

When she was finished convulsing, Elsa realized she was very tired, and her eyes started to drift shut. Anna gently took her sister's braid out laid down on the bed, arms wrapped around Elsa in a warm embrace. "Anna, what about you? You didn't-you know," Elsa asked.

"It's okay sweetie, sleep. I can wait another day," Anna said before both girls closed their eyes and drifted off, content at least for the moment.

**A/N Here's some smut for y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been having some major writers block on this whole story lately, not to mention I've been on vacation. But I'm back now and the action should start picking up soon, so you can expect more frequent updates! Please review, it motivates me so much to know that people like my story! It doesn't even have to be a long, detailed one (although those ****_are _****nice), I just want to know what my readers think.**


End file.
